I Won't Fail!
by Haras Noxim
Summary: Sakura Haruno, ninja in training to become the next hokage along with Naruto Uzumaki. But how will the villagers of Konoha deal with one of the two becoming their Hokage? I'm sure the rating will change eventually. [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**I Won't Fail!**

Sakura x ?

Which partner will she choose? Leave a review to get the person you think is best matched to the Sakura Haruno I have created.(Rules: No NaruxSaku[Naruto's take], No SasuxSaku[I hate Sasuke])

Summary: Sakura Haruno, ninja in training to become the next hokage along with Naruto Uzumaki. REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN! (Seriously, you don't review; I won't post up any chapters.)

"Blah" talking

'**Blah'** Inner

_**Blah **_Naruto's demon

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but bite her lip, an annoying habit she had when she was nervous, worried, or just sad. She could <em>feel<em> the pressure she was getting from the hokage herself. Tsunade, her former teacher and sort of mother, was pinning for her to become the next hokage…the Rokudamie… She didn't think she could handle all this pressure. Naruto was ment to do this, not her!

She looked across from her seat in the private room. Naruto set dead across from her. He just….stared at her and his stare burned like a thousand flames. She would rather be in Itachi's Tsukyomi then having to deal with his stare. His spirited blue eyes filled with determination and…what was that feeling in his eyes? Betrayal?

She bit her lip again.

This was just too much!

'**Will you calm down? We're perfect for this! We're smart, compassionate when not angry, strong (stronger then Naruto in my opinion), and….We'll were amazing!'**

She sighed, knowing it's true. She was stronger. Naruto thought he was the one who ended the war, but she…she did. No one knew though. No one would know. Of course…Tsunade found out. That's why she wanted Sakura to become hokage, along with her spectacular abilities. She didn't want the fame, though. Pein….she remember it clearly like it only happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>She watched, healing any ninja that came her way. She was, after all, a healer. She didn't harm people. That was until she saw Naruto….and Hinata. Hinata, that brave girl, had just saved Naruto's life, and for that she would be eternally gratefully. <em>

_As her green healing chakra healed another ninja in ten seconds flat, she saw a flash of orange, blue, black and a few specks of red leaving the battle field. Her eyes widened. Pein was fighting Naruto and Konan was supposed to be dead, so why was she seeing these colors? She couldn't help herself. She acted on her ninja instinct and ran, so fast that all anyone could see was a line of pink going toward the orange, blue, black and red. If…if they even noticed she was gone._

_Her emerald eye's sparkled with determination as she ran; catching up to them in a clearing far from the battle happening between Naruto and the now fake Pein. How he had slipped one of his identical bodies in under Naruto's careful eye was unknown to her, but she would soon find out._

_She skidded to a stop at the clearing, throwing away all thoughts except her plan to stop them and her determination. The two figures, cloaked in their akatsuki cloaks stood still, their eyes filled with shocked…and fear? She wondered exactly why someone so powerful would fear her._

"_How did you know?" The blue woman, Konan, asked in shock, holding Peins weight on her shoulder. He was awake, but unable to move. It looked like he was sick. _

"_You were careless. I could see your hair color and akatsuki clock colors when you were running." Sakura explained before getting into a fighting stance._

_They eyes widened and it looked like Pein wanted to say something, but couldn't. His wounded and sick body wouldn't let him. Sakura's healing spirit clung to him with worry. 'He's sick…' she thought, frowning and retreating from her stance. Green charka came from the tips of her fingers as she walked over to them slowly. Their bodies went ridged with fear (huh….feared by the akatsuki) as she stopped beside them. Sakura gave them a reassuring smile and placed a hand on both their shoulders. Her chakra went through their bodies, and she immediately felt them relax as she healed their wounds. They looked at her with amazement and confusion. _

"_Konan-san, could you lay Pein-san down? I need to be able to look at his body to heal him." She asked softly, giving them a small, caring smile. Konan looked at Pein, an eyebrow raised in question. After a moment's thought, he nodded, surprising both females._

_Konan laid him down gently, resting his head on her lap the earned a smile from Sakura. 'So that's it, huh?' she thought, her heart strings tugging at the remembrance of her former team mate Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Sakura knelt down next to Pein, placing her hands on his abdomen which earned a flinch. She frowned, sending her chakra through his body to find the problem. Her eyes widened at what she felt. He couldn't walk in this body, and he was slowly dying. She frowned down at the orange haired man, and that earned his face being composed into nothingness. _

"_Do not feel sympathy for me Kunoichi, I know what is happening to me. There is nothing you can-" Pein had started but was stopped when he felt small tear drops fall on his cheek. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw Konan crying. His ringed eyes softened as he used a hand to caress her cheek, not even noticing the chakra that was slowly healing his body and making him healthy again._

"_Do not cry Konan." He ordered, his voice rough with control. She didn't listen, however, and her tears fell faster._

"_It's not fair Pein…I care for you so deeply…yet you'll leave me eventually." She whispered through her sadness, and Pein shook his head. He was about to say something more when he felt… feeling in his legs. His eyes widened in shock has he looked toward the Kunoichi with confusion and amazement. "Kunoichi…did you..?" He didn't finish his question, for he already knew. Getting off of Konan's lap, he tested out his legs, raising one up and bending it then setting it down before repeating with the other leg. He tested how he could stand and walk, and then he ran! For the first time in years he ran with his own body and not the clones he had created._

_He walked back over to the Kunoichi who was letting Konan use her shoulder to cry on. _

"_Kunoichi… what is your name?" he asked, and Sakura smile happily. _

"_Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She answered proudly, standing up along with Konan to shake his hand._

"_Sakura… It suits you." Pein said, nodding approvingly._

_She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I get that a lot." She answer, patting Konan on the shoulder and pushing her over to Pein. "I healed you completely, you won't die an early age. I did have to use some of your power however, but you are still pretty powerful. I hope you don't mind." She explained. Pein shook his head quickly. _

"_I wouldn't have minded even if you would have turned me into a simple civilian, as long as I had the chance to stay with Konan for as long as she lives." _

_Konan smiled, a pale blush brushing over her cheeks. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. They would be able to stay together._

"_Sakura…how can we ever repay you?" Konan finally said, her body being held by Peins strong arms._

_Sakura's face grew serious as she stared hard at them._

"_Forget about Naruto and the tailed beasts. Forget about your plans for world peace and domination. Have normal shinobi lives. Your good people underneath your shinobi ways, and I'd like to be friends with you." Sakura didn't ask this, she ordered it. _

_Pein stared hard at her for what seemed like an eternity. He looked down at Konan then back at Sakura._

"_The rest of the Akatsuki are dead, besides myself and Konan. We have no one who would help us in capturing the tailed beasts. You need not worry. We will lead normal lives. Since we are the akatsuki, we cannot be friends outside our own knowledge. We will write to you when we have found a place to call home."_

_Pein finished his speech and Sakura could only let a large smile show how happy she was._

"_Oh…Oh…THANK YOU!" She yelled, pulling them both into a bone crushing huge. Konan was the first to whimper in pain. Sakura let go immediately. _

"_Write to me even before you find a place to call him. Whenever you think of me, write to me." She said in such a hurry, they had trouble understanding her. They nodded, and cheered, and for the first time in years…they both smiled._

"_You are a very amazing women, Sakura-san." Konan said with a soft smile. She would honor the promise she was making with the Kunoichi, as would Pein._

* * *

><p>She sighed as her most treasured memory ended. She hadn't received a letter from them. It had been three weeks since she had seen them that day, but she wasn't worried. She knew they would keep to their promise.<p>

She flinched when she felt someone staring at her again. Looking up, she found it was Naruto again. Frowning, she stood up and walked over to him, her confidence growing.

"Naruto-"

He raised his hand.

"Don't Sakura-chan. I know what you're going to say, and you'd better not. You are the biggest challenge I have, and most likey will, ever faced in my life in the run for Hokage. Don't worry. I don't hate you, your my teammate and close friend. Even after one of us wins, nothing will change." Naruto said quickly, like he had practiced it.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She had no clue what to say as tears welled up in her eyes. She tackled him into a hug that knocked them both against the wall.

"Wah! S-sakura-chan? What are you doing? This isn't the way two hokages in running should act!" Naruto began to squirm in Sakura's hold, but she wouldn't budge as she cried into his shirt.

"N-nar…N-nar…Naruto!" She wailed as she cried harder.

"I...I thought you ha-ha-hated me….I thought….We wouldn't be fri-fri-friends anymore after thi-this!" She cried as her grip tightened.

His eyes softened as he watched her cry out her fears. Sure, Naruto was being crushed to death by his hold, but he just couldn't tell her to let go. Raising his hand, he ran it over her head in a soothing matter, saying soft words to her about how everything would be fine and the he would always be her best friend. She calmed down a few minutes later, her grip loose around Naruto's waist.

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from her crying.

"Thank you Naruto. You don't know how much that means to me." She said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto smiled, kissing her forehead. Sure, he was a taken and happy man, but he and Sakura were like sibling. Small kisses like this showed their cared about each other's we'll being.

A knock on the door separated them.

A blond woman with brown eyes and a big bust walked in, a serious expression on her face.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>Kay so…yeah O-o This is the first time I've ever written a Naruto fanfiction, so be nice with the reviews. Give me some ideas to people :3 This is a story for you guys, so I want your input. Answer the question:<p>

Which guy should Sakura end up with? (NO SASUKE OR NARUTO!)


	2. Chapter 2

**I Won't Fail!**

Sakura x ?

So a few things happened in the last chapter, which I'm sure you all loved [That touchy feely sibling love scene with Naruto and Sakura? Yeah, amazing right? {Sarcasm here}]. But no, to the point, I'm so sorry about the long wait! I'm sure you guys were pulling hairs while waiting for this next chapter [again sarcasm]. SO! Here we go o-o

Just to point out something…I'm still looking for those reviews! Seriously guys, if you want this story to continue, I need your brains! [No I am not a zombie .] I want input on how you guys think this story should play out.

Also, you may figure out in this chapter that I did not have the patience to finish watching the Naruto shippuuden series [If you see something in here that you dislike {To all you Naruto fans out there, LOVE YOU! 3} then PLEASE point it out to me. I want to make my fans (If I have any o-o) Happy ^_^.

You may also notice in the chapter that…well, my Sakura Haruno is not the Sakura Haruno in the anime. This is because the Sakura in the anime…is annoying (Whoa, Sasuke moment there o-o) and I'd like to punch her in the darn face. Look, you see what I'm doing? RANTING D:

ONWARD WITH THE STORY AFTER THESE IMPORANT MESSAGES!

"Blah" talking

'_Blah' _thinking

'**Blah'** Inner

_**Blah **_Naruto's demon

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

Naruto smiled, kissing her forehead. Sure, he was a taken and happy man, but he and Sakura were like siblings. Small kisses like this showed their cared about each other's we'll being.

A knock on the door separated them.

A blond woman with brown eyes and a big bust walked in, a serious expression on her face.

"It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>Continuation-Sakura's POV: <strong>

She felt like her mind was growing blank as she, Tsunade, and Naruto walked down the halls toward the coronation where the sixth Hokage would be chosen and put straight into training. She could feel each muscle in her body tense as they grew closer to the doors that would point out no return from what she was doing.

'_This is impossible! I'm going to be a laughing stalk when I get out their! Everyone already knows that Naruto, son to the fourth, is going to be the next Hokage! Why do I have to go through this humiliation?'_ Her thoughts were running ramped as she tried to center her emotions.

It wasn't working.

'**Sakura, everyone knows we're the best medic in Konoha; except for Tsunade. We're smart, and caring, and Naruto already explained that he won't hold anything against us if we win the Elders votes. Stop worrying our pretty pink head and concentrate!' **

She was really starting to feel like her inner self meant something. Who else would give her this kind of support?

She took in a deep, deep breath that stung her lungs and burned her nose. She held it. She held that breath in so long she felt that her lungs would explode any minute as they walked closer to the doors. When they reached the doors, she let go of it. Her body relaxed and her shoulders fell slightly, showing she was completely calm.

Looking to the side of her, she could see that Naruto was just as nervous as she had been. Smiling up at him, she tapped his shoulder. He looked down at her, smiling a nervous grin. She smiled back at him.

She opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but took in another breath. She looked at Naruto while she did it, and he got the gist of what she was trying to tell him. He followed her example, and they held it in as Tsunade reached her hand to the door and light blinded their eyes, which widened as they adjusted.

The entire village of Konoha, along with the sand siblings – Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro- stood around the large podium that stood on a very large stage that made a circle. The villagers and sand siblings were standing around it. All their friends had front row seats.

Sakura and Naruto let out their breaths.

Tsunade walked up to the podium while Naruto and Sakura flanked her on either side, their eyes sweeping the crowd.

Sakura was almost sad to see that her parents weren't here.

'I should have known…' she thought, forcing herself not to look down at the stage floor.

'**Who needs them? We already knew that even if it meant the world to us, they would never come.'**

Though she didn't want to admit it, her Inner had a point.

"Citizens of Konoha, I would like to thank you for coming here today to celebrate our two competitors in the running for Hokage. They have made it far in their quest to prove that they are worthy for the spot as Hokage, and as such the Elders and I had a very tough decision to make. We have decided, that whichever competitor that does not become Hokage, will become the sixths Hokage's right hand man…or women."

Tsunade voice rang through each and every one of their ears, her precise words making them wonder just exactly what she was thinking.

Naruto and Sakura made eye contact with each other, and they both smiled.

'_At least I can help Naruto with his dream.'_ She thought. Her heart was swelling with pride.

"The Elders and I have spent many days considering these two. Who they are, what they do, what kind of people they aspire to be, and what exactly they may due when becoming Hokage were a few critical questions we had to answer ourselves as we watched these two grow….

We finally came to a decision.

This child shows a large heart, great intelligence, a kind personality, and most of all….her love for Konoha."

Her heart skipped at the word 'she'. Was it a slip of the tongue? It had to be. Naruto was to be the sixth Hokage.

"People of Konoha, please give your best wishes and loyalty to our new Hokage in training and future sixth Hokage….Sakura Haruno!"

Her heart dropped into her stomach as her eyes widened.

This couldn't be right. Naruto was supposed to be the next Hokage, not her!

Her eyes met Naruto crystal blue ones, and she saw sadness…but what surprised her was not the hate she had expected…it was happiness.

She just couldn't help it as she stared into those blue eyes that seemed to see everything bad in the world, but cared so much.

She felt the hot wet tears sliding down her face before she knew she was crying. She saw Naruto smile.

"I told you Sakura-chan. I won't ever hate you because you were chosen. I already knew you would be. You're amazing." Naruto said before receiving a bone crushing huge. He hadn't even see her move.

"Naruto…You're the greatest right hand man and friend a girl could ever ask for." He heard her whisper into his shirt and smiled at his knew title.

"Right hand man to the vicious Sakura Haruno, huh? Do I have my work cut out for me or what?" Naruto asked, and Sakura snorted.

"Sakura, would you mind making a small speech?" Tsunade asked, tired of waiting for their 'moment' to finish.

Sakura pried herself from Naruto's grasp, biting her lip as she walked up to the podium that Tsunade had moved from. Clearing her throat, she tried to collect her thoughts even though the nervousness was destroying her brain bit by bit.

Taking a deep breath, she started;

"Konohana people, I'm going to be honest with you… I don't know what I'm getting myself into. (Nor do I know what I'm getting myself into by attempting to write this story…..) You all know who I am, what I'm like, what I do, and who I care about. What I would like you to keep in mind is the fact that I will do everything in my power to become the Hokage you all desire. If I do something that's stupid or wrong, point it out to me. If I sign something you don't approve of, tell me and I'll erase my signature. Thank you."

Stepping to the side of the podium, she bent by the waist, bowing lowly to the villagers' who stood in silence and in complete shock.

* * *

><p>Cliffy maybe?<p>

Yes, this chapter was AWFUL SHORT and A PEAICE OF CRAP, IM SORRY *driving myself insane with trying to make the chapters longer) But do to my brain blockage that was brought on by finals, it hard to write something. Have YOU ever tried to study for English finals while WRITING A CHAPTER? HUH?...I'm sorry…I shouldn't be yelling….

ANYWAY R&R!

Again… yelling...


	3. Chapter 3

**I Won't Fail!**

Sakura x ?

**Recap:**

"Sakura, would you mind making a small speech?" Tsunade asked, tired of waiting for their 'moment' to finish.

Sakura pried herself from Naruto's grasp, biting her lip as she walked up to the podium that Tsunade had moved from. Clearing her throat, she tried to collect her thoughts even though the nervousness was destroying her brain bit by bit.

Taking a deep breath, she started;

"Konohana people, I'm going to be honest with you… I don't know what I'm getting myself into. (Nor do I know what I'm getting myself into by attempting to write this story…..) You all know who I am, what I'm like, what I do, and who I care about. What I would like you to keep in mind is the fact that I will do everything in my power to become the Hokage you all desire. If I do something that's stupid or wrong, point it out to me. If I sign something you don't approve of, tell me and I'll erase my signature. Thank you."

Stepping to the side of the podium, she bent by the waist, bowing lowly to the villagers' who stood in silence and in complete shock.

* * *

><p>She felt her body tense as the villages silence continued. Her friend who had a clear veiw of her seeing as the stood in front of everyone, had worried expressions on their face. Ino's face was a mixture of worry and anger. Sakura could almost picture it now. After all this was over she would be getting a big lecture from Inp-pig about how she didn't tell the blond she was running for Hokage.<p>

Finally, the silence was broken as a few villagers started to whisper.

_"This is certianly a suprise."_

_"Will it be alright to trust her with the village? You know her history!"_

_"Oh hush! She said that if she does something we don't approve of, we can just tell her and she'll change it!"_

The things that were quietly whispered throughout the crowd were heard clearly by Sakura's well trained ears, though they don't know that. Her hands clenched into tight fists. She felt her nails digging into her skin. Rising from her bowed position, she clear her throat loadly.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't gossip about whether or not you can trust me with the village. All of you know how intelligent I am. All of you are sure to still have a clear memeory of my strength since I can easily pick out atleast half of you that I have treated as a nurse in the hostpital or on the battle feild. I'd also appreciate it if you _gave me a chance _before thinking that I'm not suited for the position of Hokage."

She finished her speech with a curt nod, her emerald green eyes sweeping the faces of her friends who were severly shocked by her words. She then heard clapping behind her. Turning, she saw Naruto and Tsunade clapping for her, a goofy grin on Naruto's face and a smug smirk on her Shishou's. Sakura looked at them with wide eyes before she turned and looked at the crowed once more. Her friends had begun clapping.

One by one... everyone was cheering her on. Granted there was a good handful of people who were glaring at her, but she wasn't to worried about that at the moment. Her heart was swelled with pride as she basked in the acceptence.

Now she just had to live through her Hokage Training with... Tsunade, Ebisu, and Jiraya...

* * *

><p><strong>Why is it that even though I work so hard on my chapters, they always come out so short 3?**

**P.S. You see that reveiw button down there ... You should totally leave me one :D~!**


End file.
